Cosmic Rain
by DBZAngelChicka
Summary: Vegeta doesn’t realize how important being a father and sharing responisibility is until his wife and son leave. As the family is split, each experience different events which may change their lives for better or worse. What about the marks left behind?


Cosmic Rain  
by DBZAngelChicka  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, but if I did...  
  
A/N: I don't actually know where this story is going yet, but I'll figure it out soon. I have nothing to say except read, review, and enjoy! That sounded really um... stupid I know.  
  
Chapter One: Your Son

  
*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*

The swinging pendulum of the grandfather clock hypnotized every nerve in his muscular body. When, when? His brain began to ask him. He focused his energy towards the door. When, when? Finally after much effort and concentration, his body calmed. "Finally." He sighed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

The door knob jiggled a bit before it turned to reveal Bulma. She wore denim pants with a fitted white t-shirt that read "Capsule Corp." in large, bold letters. The logo of the company formed the o. Her shoulder length aqua hair was contained in a pony tail that rested on her right shoulder. Huffing and puffing, the petite figure lifted three large paper grocery sacks into her arms and dragged a plastic grocery bag with her ankle. "A little help, please." Her voiced floated over to Vegeta's side. He grunted as a reply and left his position on the couch.

"Woman, must you always buy more than you can carry?" Vegeta snorted and lifted bags as if scolding her. "I wouldn't have to buy so much if you didn't eat so much," she retorted holding her own, "and don't come up with any of those lame 'but I'm a Saiyan' excuses." He rolled his eyes letting the round ebony pupils disappear to the back of his head. "By the way, I think your son needs to be changed."

***

Bulma hummed joyfully as she stirred fresh peas and carrots in a small blue pot on the stove. Vegeta growled and looked up from his plate. "As hard enough as it is to eat this food already," he thought. He knew that if he happened to blurt his comment out his words would upset Bulma, which would of course lead to him sleeping on the floor of the tiny demi-Saiyan's room or the basement, which to him seemed much more convenient.

"Vegeta, can you go get Trunks for me? I think I hear him whimpering. Poor baby, it must not be easy being a month old." Bulma's voice called merrily over to the Saiyan prince enjoying his meal by her standards. Vegeta slid his chair back in an aggravated manner. "I'm sure he's fine!" Bulma frowned and ceased stirring. "I asked you a favor! Go check on our son!" Her vocal expression proved none to merry this time. "Fine, Woman, I'll go check on your son!"

***

"Woman, your son is crying. Probably hungry or something." Vegeta barked at his mate. "My son? My son?!" Bulma clenched her fists as a vein protruded on her forehead. "If you say that one more time, I swear!" Vegeta's eyebrows lifted. "I don't understand what the problem is, after all he is your son." Bulma slammed her fist down enraged. "There you go again with that MY son crap! Let me tell you something, mister, it takes two to tango, and if I recall correctly, you were my dancing partner that night. So you either wake up and recognize or I'll help you out myself!!!" Vegeta's face froze upon a dumfounded expression. He was not one hundred percent aware of what Bulma meant, but he knew she was serious. "Don't get all stupid on me. Every since Trunks was born, he has been MY son. Well, if you're gonna keep thinking that way, then maybe it should be that way. You'd better enjoy my company now, cause me and MY son are leaving!"  
  
*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*  


A/N: Okay, that proved most unamusing, but anywho it will get more exciting with more twists, turns, and unexpected endings. Oh, and the future chapters will be longer, I just needed to start somewhere. I hope you liked this sad pathetic beginning. I did I guess. Just review so I know someone wants me to keep writing, and that someone is amused.

Next Chapter: Bulma and baby Trunks make their way to the Son household. Goku, being the only one present at the time, invites them in. After reminiscing down childhood memory lane, the two get a bit giddy. Not wanting Bulma and Trunks to have to go elsewhere for a peaceful night's sleep, Goku invites Bulma to sleep in his and Chi Chi's bed. As he prepares himself a bed on the couch, he sees left overs and gets sidetracked. Now Goku accidentally goes to his room to sleep in his bed. Arriving early from vacation, Chi Chi comes home to find Goku and Bulma in bed together. Not getting the full explanation, Chi Chi rushes out of the house to find comfort elsewhere, Vegeta. What does the prince have to say now? 


End file.
